Fenix, Risen From Ashes
Fenix, Risen From Ashes can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Fenix, which comes from the Land of Fire's Special Mission:The Great Phoenix and are at least level 75. = Basic Information = Fenix has roughly 690 million health and 168 hours to kill it. Up to 155 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 60 people levels 150+ :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class and Piercing/Resistance systems. = Special Information = Piercing/Resistance Fenix has +50 Piercing Resistance and +10 Fire Resistance. It will block 0.4% of damage done to it for every Piercing Resistance point and 0.5% for every Fire Resistance point, for a total of 20% damage block from Piercing and 5% from Fire. *Level 4 Aesir lowers the damage block from 25% to 9%. *Level 4 Frost lowers the damage block from 25% to 17% (20 piercing res = 20*0.4=8; fire res = 0) **Frost's Water Pierce has no effect on Fenix as the Water/Fire counter elements mentioned in Forge seems to be limited only to PvP currently. Siege Weapons While fighting Fenix, there are ? different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. *Information still under investigation. = Lore = Before the Quest: The cavern reeks of sulfur and everything is covered in a heavy ash. What lies deeper within this cavern? Quest Completion You can see a bright glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel. You cautiously follow the path downwards, you hand ready to draw your weapon at a moments notice. The cavern opens up to a large pit. What was the purpose of this journey? There seems to be nothing here. Suddenly, in an instant, a blast of fiery air sweeps through the giant, cavernous room. The light blinds you for a moment. When you are able to open your eyes, you seem a giant majestic Phoenix hovering over you. You hear a voice inside your head. It seems to be coming from the Phoenix.... Fenix: You have come as the prophecy has stated. You must face me before I can entrust you with message! Fenix Summoned Fenix Defeated A message? What message was the legendary bird talking about? You did not have long to ponder the thought as the majestic phoenix flapped its wings, forcing a huge gale of almost scalding air in your direction. You quickly order your army to to take refuge behind the large columns of earth supporting the humongous cavern. However, some of the army members were not so lucky as the increasingly hot air burned them alive, their dying screeches sending shivers down your spine. Fenix stops flapping its fiery wings and starts to swoop towards the columns, crashing through them with ease. The large earthen columns start crashing down causing you and your army to scramble for shelter elsewhere. With your protection now gone, if Fenix were to start flapping its wings again, it would surely mean the end of you. You order your men to make a counterattack. However, their attacks seem pointless as arrows, spears, and other weapons have no effect on the great bird. While surveying the area for options, a glimmer from the far end of the cavern catches the corner of your eye. At this point, it seems to be your only option. You make a mad dash towards the glinting treasure. When you reach your destination, you find a large trove of what seems to be powerful relics; a large aegis adorned with a phoenix engraving and a mystical bow crafted out of fire. You pick up the shield first and feel an incredible wave of power wash over you. It was fortunate that you picked up the shield first as the powerful phoenix claws at you with its fiery talons. You guard yourself with the mighty shield and it deflects the waves of fire headed at you. As the phoenix retreats from its failed attacks, you stow the shield on your back and pick up the bow of flames. It feel weightless in your hands. As you grasp the bow, a magical arrow forms out of thing air. You take aim at the phoenix and let the fiery arrow fly. The arrow finds its mark right through the chest of the phoenix. The fiery bird lets out a loud screech and disappears into a large cloud of smoke, feathers, and ash. As the smoke and ash settle, a small phoenix where the once majestic monster was has taken its place. Fenix: "You are indeed the one from the prophecy. I can now entrust you with this message. The winds of change will sweep across this land and bring forth an era of great hardship, tough trials, and much grief. However, you must remember all that you have learned throughout your past trials and never lose your way. Because there will a moment in the near future where you will have to make a decision that will change the course of history. The decision will be tough but you must remember your vows as warrior and not veer from that path. Godspeed warrior." A decision? What could it be? = Rewards = Rewards After Slaying Fenix Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = 5 million *2 Epic Drops = 10 million (100% ??) Achievements *Requires: Slay Fenix 5 times (1,000,000 minimum damage + def) *Rewards: 5 Favor Points = Notes = *Introduced: February 29, 2011 *The and are alchemy ingredients used to create (Shield: Attack: 50 Defense: 55). *The are used to create the Dull Gem of Fire Fury *The are used to create Bronze Ingot of Physical Piercing *The are used to create Bronze Ingots of Physical Piercing Etymology Old English and Old French fenix, from Medieval Latin phenix, from Greek phoinix "mythical bird". Category: Monsters